


on the littler things

by stupidgaytree



Series: Femslash February 2019 [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (carefully prepares to cut this away from canon like salvaging part of a rotting fruit), F/F, Idiots in Love, Pining, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgaytree/pseuds/stupidgaytree
Summary: There are very, very rare blips in which Aubrey thinks,hey, maybe I'm not so into Dani anymore?Those thoughts are always eradicated quickly -- because Dani endlessly surprises her and every single time, she realizes,oh, I love this about her, and still this too!She guesses there should be a point where Dani being, for example, smart about plants or talented in art or really cute and nice pretty much all the time should stop startling her. But it doesn't -- Dani takes her breath away every time.





	on the littler things

**Author's Note:**

> this was inevitable, to be honest.
> 
> the prompt for this was "sharp"! at this point im just.. taking the prompts as vague suggestions lmao gay rights
> 
> * pointing at griffin as if he is cheddar from b99 * do NOT ruin this for us.

There are very, very rare blips in which Aubrey thinks, _hey, maybe I'm not so into Dani anymore?_

 

Those thoughts are always eradicated quickly -- because Dani endlessly surprises her and every single time, she realizes, _oh, I love this about her, and still this too!_ She guesses there should be a point where Dani being, for example, smart about plants or talented in art or really cute and nice pretty much all the time should stop startling her. But it doesn't -- Dani takes her breath away every time.

 

“What are you looking at?” Dani asks her, laughter creeping in. Aubrey blinks -- she had been looking at Dani, disguise off, how her eyes glowed an exuberant orange and her teeth jutted from her lips as she grinned, more goofy and cute than Aubrey can ever imagine them being scary. And the more relatively-ordinary things, too -- her freckles and her blonde hair wisping by her cheeks and the chipped green paint on her nails and her flannel sliding off her shoulder just a little.

 

“I just keep forgetting how sharp your teeth are,” Aubrey half-lies, and starts flicking a few antsy sparks from her fingers. Dani rolls her eyes.

 

“Yeah, of course you do,” she says, “Don't set my sheets on fire.”

 

“What, you don't have faith in me?” Nonetheless, she raises her hand higher, away from Dani's bed where she sits and away from the notebook in Dani’s hands. She feigns offense with her other hand dainty on her collarbone. “What hurt!”

 

Dani laughs, loudly, then raises her notebook in _her_ hands away from the snuffling face of Dr. Bonkers. “Oh no you don't, mister,” she scolds him.

 

“Wow, not even _Dr. Bonkers_ gets your trust?”

 

“He ate part of my newspaper yesterday!”

 

“He can recognize art, he's an intellectual!” (Dani bursts into laughter here, but Aubrey ignores her as much as she can.) “He won't eat it! See, watch.” Aubrey scrambles over to the part of the bed Dani sits on, flinging her arm over Dani's shoulder and snapping her fingers. “Harris! Where's the art?”

 

Dani is silently shaking as Dr. Bonkers stares up at Aubrey for a moment. Then he lays his chin on Dani's knee and stares up at _her_. Aubrey is afraid for a moment that Dani is going to cough up a lung.

 

“He's right,” Dani says at last, still wheezing a little. “Completely right. Impeccable taste. A true critic.”

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Aubrey says. She flops back to her side of the bed. “Maybe his PhD is actually in embarrassing me.”

 

Dani snorts, lip pulling up over her teeth in that half-cocked grin Aubrey is so fond of -- then it fades to something softer. More fitting, maybe, of the soft light filtering through the blinds.

 

_Oh_ , Aubrey thinks, _I love this about her, too._


End file.
